Tough
by CherryNekoChan
Summary: She was the kind of girl his parents had warned him about. The kind that could seduce a man with a swish of her hips and a come hither glance. The kind that was as tough as nails and wouldn't take crap from anyone. Takashi Morinozuka couldn't help but fall desperately for Kagome Higurashi. The question was, would she let the stoic Host into her heart?
1. Expelled

Summary

She was the kind of girl his parents had warned him about. The kind that could seduce a man with a swish of her hips and a come hither glance. The kind that was as tough as nails and wouldn't take crap from anyone. Takashi Morinozuka couldn't help but fall desperately for Kagome Higurashi. The question was, would she let the stoic Host into her heart?

Mori/Kag

A/N: This is not your typical 'Kagome goes to Ouran disguised as a boy and joins the Host Club' story. I like the idea, but it's been overused. I hope that this can be a deviation from the norm. Told in a series of One-Shots/Drabbles. Inspiration goes out to several different songs. I also want to thank BloodCherry for help and ideas. You are awesome and please don't give up on your own writing. I hope you guys enjoy! (Listening to 'Tough Guys' by REO Speedwagon)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was inevitable that she would change once the well closed. She learned the hard way that being battle-worn and torn by the atrocities of a time long since passed would harden the naive little girl she'd once been. She knew the realities of life and what foolishness and stupidity could get her.

Trouble.

But then, it wasn't like she was making things better for herself nowadays either.

_'Sometimes, I wonder if being around Inuyasha so much has caused me to channel some of his less-than-commendable tendencies,'_ Kagome Higurashi thought somewhat sullenly as she tuned out the screaming fit her newest principal was having in her face.

"-third time this month, Higurashi! You have been warned about getting into fights!" the man shouted. Kagome continued to ignore the authority figure in front of her until her record was slammed onto the desk with the word EXPELLED stamped across it in accusing red ink. The former _miko_ winced inwardly. Her mother wasn't going to be happy about that.

It was her fourth school this year; which brought the total count up to eight. Her family was running out of excuses for her and places that would take her despite her violent reputation.

Kagome couldn't help it though! The minute that stupid boy opened his mouth to sneer down at the girl he'd been demeaning, she'd lost it and beaten him to a bloody pulp. Not to mention the multiple other people she'd sent to the hospital over the course of her high school career. She was sick of the chauvanism and the catty remarks. The sheep-like mindset of the other students around her to conform to 'correct society'.

_'Please. As if they understand.'_ Sighing quietly, she picked up her record and left the office, not bothering to listen to the tirade that followed her out the door. Wiping a smudge of dirt from her school skirt, she stopped short when the girl she'd defended stood suddenly from the bench outside the principal's domain. Kagome blinked when her former classmate, Aiko, if she remembered correctly, bowed to her.

"Higurashi-sempai?"

"Yes?"

"You're being expelled, aren't you?" she girl stated more than asked, her doe-like brown eyes staring at her imploringly.

"... Yeah. Sorry about the mess," Kagome murmured, shifting her feet sheepishly.

"No, I want to thank you for standing up to Kaionji for me. What you did was really brave," Aiko countered, giving the other girl a strained smile. "I understand what kind of person he really is now, so I won't let your efforts go to waste."

"Good. Don't let some asshole tell you you're not beautiful or good enough." With those parting words, she left the younger girl and walked out the door, oblivious to the dreamy expression that crossed Aiko's face.

"So brave..." Aiko sighed, feeling her face flush.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: These aren't going to be all that long, so stop freaking out, okay? I hope you guys enjoy! On another note, these will probably be updated anywhere from bi-weekly to monthly. So, yay for starting something new and I'm so crazy, right?

Please review!


	2. A Choice

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After an unorthodox amount of begging on her mother's part, Kagome was allowed to take the final exams for her former school in order to finish out her second year. The only stipulation was that she wasn't allowed on the school grounds. Snorting at her average scores that had come back in, the _miko_ tossed the packet of paper aside and flopped onto her bed.

Th phone rang in the distance, but she ignored it when she heard her mother answer. Closing her eyes, Kagome started to drift off, wondering what school she would be forced to attend for her final year of high school. Her eyes snapped open when a knock on her door brought her back to the waking world and she noticed her mother peeking in.

"Kagome? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Mama," the teenager sat up, fixing her attention on the older woman.

"That was your grandmother on the phone just now," Mama Higurashi started, sitting down on the bed next to her daughter. Kagome's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Grandmother..."

"My mother, sweetie." The curiosity cleared on the _miko's_ face to be replaced by a stony expression. Her mother's mother was extremely wealthy and extremely petty. The old woman had disowned her wonderful mother when she'd rejected an engagement with a business partner in order to marry the man that would become her father.

"What does **she** want?!" Kagome hissed, blue eyes slitting angrily. It was safe to say that she hated her snooty grandmother. Seventeen years of belittlement and snubs and suddenly the woman was interested in what her granddaughter got up to?!

"Well... Kagome, she's found out about all of your problems with school, and she's willing to make a compromise."

"Hell no! I don't want anything to do with that woman! I wouldn't even be here if she'd had her way!" the _miko_ exclaimed, crossing her arms in what was undoubtedly a pout.

"I know, Kagome. And under normal circumstances, I wouldn't really consider a proposition from her," Mama murmured, her soft brown eyes staring imploringly at her eldest child, "But this is different. Your grandpa and I have been trying to get you enrolled into a new school, but no one is willing to take you now. You've been through so many already, and with your record the way it is..." She trailed off and Kagome finally was beginning to understand the situation.

"So, what do I do? I mean, I don't really care if I go back to school," the _miko_ shrugged, biting her cheek when her mother gave her a distressed look. Kagome sighed inwardly and continued in a sullen voice. "Is she still going to make you marry some stuffed shirt?"

Mama laughed and shook her head. "No, sweetie. She's offering to pay for you to go to a private school. Her stipulations are that you can't get kicked out or flunk out or you'll have to pay the tuition back to her. You have to keep your grades up, Kagome. The tuition is not something to scoff at."

"A private school?!" Kagome spluttered, a flabbergasted expression on her face, "With those snotty rich bastards!"

"Kagome!"

"It's true! Why would I want to go there?!"

"If you can graduate from either St. Lobelia or Ouran Academy, you'll have so many doors opened to you!" Mama went on excitedly, her eyes sparkling with hope, "You might even be able to get a scholarship to America and be able to visit your friend Shippo there!"

Kagome stopped to consider the idea. It was true that Shippo lived permanently in America. To be able to afford a way there was near impossible for her right now. But...

"... All right. I'll go. But if she thinks this means she can control me, she's got another thing coming," the dark-haired girl growled, flushing when her excited mother hugged her.

"I promise you won't regret this, Kagome! This is a wonderful opportunity for you!"

_'I can't believe I just agreed to this torture,'_ the _miko_ groaned inwardly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	3. That Uniform

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_'There is No. Freakin'. Way.'_ Kagome thought, sneering in distaste at the yellow dress laid out on the couch. When she'd made the decision to attend Ouran over Lobelia, she hadn't expected to get a uniform so quickly. She also hadn't expected to get what looked to her to be the most uncomfortable piece of clothing possible.

"What the hell **is** it?! A banana suit?! It looks like it came from the 1800's!" she muttered, shaking her head and completely disregarding the monstrosity. Heading out of her room and downstairs, she opted to eat some breakfast first before going back up to brave the tulip dress.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The _miko_ could only thank the gods when she finally disembarked the bullet train five blocks away from Ouran Private Academy. She was also sure she could thank those same gods for their perverse sense of humor.

"Seriously! It's like the first two weren't enough of an example!" Kagome sneered, a flush on her cheeks as she stomped down the street. As she got closer to the school, the former time traveler began to notice the increasingly expensive tastes around her. The limos, exported European cars, gilded fences, and marbled buildings. The third year swallowed and stopped a block away, observing her surroundings in a wary fashion. This place... It was like a whole 'nother world for her.

She was **not** going to enjoy this. Schooling her features into a blank mask, Kagome started forward again in the direction of the golden gates of her new school, ignoring the dropping feeling in her stomach as thunder rumbled above her head.

A few minutes later, she was cursing loudly and angrily in a way that Inuyasha would have been proud of as the rain poured down around her, soaking her brand new uniform in a matter of minutes.

"**Really**?!" She screamed, glaring at the sky. A drop fell into one of her eyes and she cringed, rubbing the offended orb and grumbling under her breath as she sloshed her way through the front gate. Once inside the main building, she was surprisingly reluctant to move from the rug sitting at the door. Several students tittered at her misfortune, and she sent them all an icy glare that had them scattering in fright.

_'Stupid sheep,'_ Kagome thought sullenly, trudging forward and going into the office.

"Yes? Can I-! Oh! My goodness! You're soaked, you poor thing!" the secretary started off in a bland tone, but shock gave way to real concern as she jumped to her feet and skirted her desk, bringing a glittering box of handkerchiefs with her.

_'What. Are these people too good for tissues?'_ the _miko_ twitched when the box was brandished at her. Hesitantly, the shrine maiden took a few and started wiping off her face.

"Umm, I'm the new student Higurashi Kagome. I'm here for my schedule and I was told to speak to the Chairman before I got settled into my classes," Kagome inquired, shrugging her shoulders and squeezing the excess water from her hair into the trash can the older woman brought for her. "Thanks, by the way."

"Oh, it's not a problem. But, why didn't you have your car drop you off under the pavillion? Or bring an umbrella?"

"I took the bullet train and walked from there. And I wasn't really paying attention to the news this morning, so I forgot to bring an umbrella with me."

"You _walked_ here?!" the woman gasped, sounding completely scandalized by the mere idea.

"Yeah. I don't have a car to drive me to school."

"Oh... I see," the secretary murmured, turning back to her desk to sort through a pile of papers before handing the new student her schedule. "If you go across the hall, the Chairman's office will be through that door. He's expecting you, Miss Higurashi."

"Okay. Thank you," Kagome bowed politely, a slight smile flickering acorss her face before she forced her stoic expression back on as she added, "Do you think I could get a dry uniform to wear?"

"I'll get to work on that. What size are you?"

"Actually..."

After explaining her situation to the secretary, whom appeared stricken for a moment, she headed across the hall, dripping on the marbled floor the whole way.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	4. Cake

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mitsukuni Haninozuka sighed quietly to himself in an uncharacterisic show of solemnity. The rain had a way of making him feel down, for some reason. And sleepy. He really hadn't been wanting to get up this morning, but Takashi had insisted. Glancing over at his cousin, the blonde Lolita type Host noted that the dark male next to him looked expectionally bored today. Most people couldn't tell, but he'd grown up with Takashi. He was very good at reading the Stoic type.

The teacher came into the classroom, forcing the much smaller senior to pay attention to what was being said. What he really wanted to know was what kind of cake was going to be served in the Host Club today. He hoped it was strawberry. That was his favorite.

A commotion at the door snapped him out of his daydream and he leaned up in his desk to get a better look at what was going on near the front. The teacher looked to be discussing something with someone, then a sour look crossed the old woman's face before she nodded severely and motioned someone in the room. Honey, as many of his classmates called him, smiled happily. It looked like they were getting a new student.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Takashi Morinozuka blandly ignored most of what was going on in the classroom, with the exception of whatever his tiny cousin was up to. When the smaller boy nearly stood up in his chair, his entire being focused on whatever was happening at the front of the room, Mori, as his classmates had dubbed him, also decided to investigate. The boy that entered the room surprised him.

His first impression was tiny. He was only a few inches taller than Mitsukuni, and maybe a hairsbreath taller than Haruhi. His next thought was rebellious as he observed the boy's long braided black hair, which was quickly followed by feminine. It hit him after that thought that the _boy_ was actually a **girl**. She wasn't even taking pains to hide the curves she obviously possessed. It made the Silent Host blink and resist the urge to flush.

Why in the _world_ was a girl wearing the boy's uniform and not pretending to be a boy?

_'Then again, the situation would be similar to Haruhi's. Except without the debt.'_

"Class, this is **Miss** Higurashi Kagome. **She** will be joining us for the year to finish out **her** high school career," the teacher announced, taking pains to enunciate the girl's gender despite her clothing choice. Said girl gave the graying woman a flat look.

"If anyone has any questions-!" Immediately several hands were raised, the curious glints in the other students' eyes making Kagome's expressionless face shutter coldly.

Her blue eyes locked on a shy looking girl near the middle row and she nodded at her.

"Umm... Why **are** you wearing the boy's uniform, Higurashi-san?" the brunette asked in a small voice, dark green eyes widening with her question. Quite a few of the hands in the room dropped. The _miko_ shrugged and decided to answer honestly.

"It rained while I was walking here and my uniform got wet. The Chairman allowed me to change into a clean one."

"But why the boys'?" one of the male students asked, a snooty tone entering his voice. Kagome's blue eyes glinted predatorially as she sashayed gracefully toward him and the boy actually swallowed. Mori couldn't help but follow her hypnotic movements.

"Well, after I got on the bullet train this morning to get here, I was groped by three different men; all of them at least in their thirties," she answered in a sugary sweet tone that had every male in the room on edge. "I beat the crap out of the first two, hoping it would set an example. The third one was just an idiot. All I gave him was a look and he fainted in fear. Then, once I walked into this **fine** establishment, I was propositioned by two of your **exemplary** male students while wearing my wet uniform. Because I am not allowed to fight on the premises, I let them off with a **stern** warning about treating young ladies right. That's part of the reason I spoke with the Chairman before class and he's allowing me to wear this uniform to school from now on so I don't cause any trouble."

The classroom was stunned. Most of the boys were in a state of fear. The girls were varying from horrified to idolized. Kagome gave a smile to the boy that had asked the question. It was not a sweet smile, nor a nice one. It was one that promised pain if he ever forgot what she'd just said.

Looking around, she noted that only one person had a hand in the air. It was a blonde boy that looked as though he belonged in elementary school. _'Deceiving appearances,'_ the former time traveler thought, looking him over and taking a curious note of his strong aura.

"Yes?" the girl asked tersely.

"Do you like cake, Kago-chan?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mori almost groaned when his cousin asked that question. The girl blinked, looking baffled by the question, and it made the Stoic type realize that when she wasn't wearing that closed-off expression, she was actually cute.

Very cute.

"Umm, what?" Kagome asked, an almost girlish tone entering her otherwise cold voice. Mori shivered. This girl, this Higurashi, was the kind of girl that his parents had warned him about. The kind that could seduce with a swish of her hips and a come hither glance.

"Cake! I like strawberry cake, it's my favorite! What about you?" Honey asked, doe brown eyes sparkling up at her and an innocent smile on his face that made the girls in class swoon and sigh.

"I don't have a favorite," the _miko_ answered slowly, wondering if this was a trick question or not, "As it is, I don't really eat very much of it."

"You really don't have a favorite?" the Lolita boy asked, a sad look crossing his face. The raven-haired girl looked on the verge of confusion when some of the other girls squealed, but opened her mouth to reply.

"Mitsukuni, that's enough," Mori decided to intervene, elicting a pout from Honey and a look of faint surprise from Kagome.

The teacher finally took things back under control and called the attention of the class back in order, instructing the new girl to take a seat next to the window and on the other side of the girl that had first spoken up.

The shrine maiden nodded, ignoring the students and gracefully curling into her seat. The senior stopped himself from shaking his head and resolved to ignore everyone but his cousin.

Her blue eyes would leave his thoughts eventually. He hoped.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	5. Noses and Fingers

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The rest of her classes until lunch were rather boring, and considering the underlying threat she'd given when first introduced, most of her fellow classmates were hesitant about approaching Kagome.

Most.

"Kago-chan!" The _miko_ stopped and glanced back, noting the small blonde boy from earlier was waving at her while **bouncing** towards her and the taller quiet dark-haired boy following in silence. She'd retreated to the very edge of the cafeteria because she didn't want to be bothered. "Wait up!"

Kagome pursed her lips and waited for the two boys to catch up. She didn't really want to associate with anyone from this school, but she had a feeling that the blonde boy would keep looking for her if she went into hiding.

"What do you want?" the shrine maiden asked in as bland a tone as possible. It made the happy boy blink for a moment, but he smiled up at her and took one of her hands. She twitched, resisting the urge to smack the boy.

"You know we're in the same class, right?" At her hesitant nod he continued, doe brown eyes sparkling, "My name's Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but everyone just calls me Honey. And this is Morinozuka Takashi, my cousin. Everyone calls him Mori, 'cept me." The quiet boy nodded his head at his introduction and Kagome did the same in acknowledgement. "Did you really beat up three men because they touched you?"

She hadn't been expecting the question, and apparently, neither had Mori because he seemed surprised for a second.

"Well, yeah. I wasn't about to let them get away with it either," Kagome replied, tilting her head to one side in curiosity, "Why did you want to know?"

"I was just wondering," Honey answered, smiling softly up at her in a way that made her want to suddenly flush. What the hell was **wrong** with her?! "Did you break anything?"

"Mitsukuni!" the other boy chided. Kagome again had to work to suppress the heat wanting to flare on her cheeks and wondered why. The taller boy's voice was smooth and deep, something she wasn't used to in boys her age. And he seemed very mature for being so young. Or maybe it was just because he was quieter than his cousin.

"Well, maybe noses and fingers," the girl shrugged, earning a surprising reaction from the two boys. They both glanced at eachother and nodded.

"Then they deserve it. No one should touch a lady like that," Honey stated, a serious expression crossing his young face. It made him seem his age. The frown vanished to be replaced by what she was coming to realize was the blonde's typical expression; overwhelming joy. "Do you wanna eat lunch with us?"

She had to get away from these two. She wasn't here to make friends with a bunch of snooty kids, even if some of them weren't turning out to be like she thought. "No thanks. I'm going outside for lunch."

"Bu-But! It's raining out there still!" Honey cried, brown eyes wide with tears forming in them. Kagome blinked. Was he **for real**?!

"I'd rather go out there than spend another minute in here," she countered stubbornly, crossing her arms and glaring out the window. She wasn't expecting an answer from Mori. Even Honey wasn't.

"If you go out there, you'll get sick. And you'll get another uniform wet," the Stoic Host murmured.

He anticipated her obedience. That was how most girls reacted when he spoke up. His eyes widened when, instead, she glared up at him angrily, reached out to snag his tie, and dragged him down to her level. This close to her face, he noticed the light sprinkling of freckles across her cheeks as well as flecks of silver in her blue eyes.

"Do you want me to give you a black eye?" Kagome asked in a deadly soft voice. Mori shook his head rapidly. She smirked then and leaned in until her lips brushed one of his ears. "Then don't tell me what to do." The _miko_ released him and didn't bother to wait for him to straighten before she spun around and flounced off in a huff, ignoring the quiet lunch rooms' occupants watching her with surprised expressions and blue eyes sparking and daring anyone to challenge her.

If she had, she would have noticed the way Mori's cheeks darkened as he tried to straighten his tie.

"Takashi? Are you okay?" Honey asked, concern evident in his chocolate eyes.

"Yeah," the taller Host replied, deliberately keeping his gaze away from the door Kagome had disappeared through.

"You sure?" the blonde boy countered, a slight smile curving on his face at his cousin's attempt to cover up his embarrassment. He was pretty sure he knew what was going on with Mori. He had a feeling the silent Host was developing a crush on a girl that he'd never encountered before. Haruhi, though they'd only known her for a couple of days, had cracked the door, and Honey was pretty sure their new classmate was going to rip that door wide open.

Poor Mori.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	6. Kendo Club

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The rest of the day passed by in a surprising blur and by the time the end of her classes came, Kagome was frustrated and ready to start screaming at the idiocy of the other kids surrounding her. They were so shallow and predictable! Everything they had they took advantage of and never considered the consequences of their actions!

_'Why do I have to be subjected to this torment!'_ She needed to beat the living daylights out of **something**! It was the only reason she was perusing the after school activities offered at the academy.

"Proper etiquette? Oh hell no," the _miko_ murmured to herself, dragging her finger down the list she'd swiped from the front office. "Handicrafts, no. Debate and Politics?" She made a sour face at that one, "I'd rather choke myself. Hmm? What the hell's a Host Club?" Glancing at the president's name, Kagome pursed her lips, wondering where she'd heard the name Suoh before. She shook her head and nixed the idea. "If I don't know what it is, then it's probably better I don't find out." After coming halfway down the list, she sighed in nostalgia at one club.

"Kyuudo... Damn. That brings back some memories." Absently, she stepped aside when two boys that looked exactly alike passed by her, taking a vague note of their bright coloring before moving on. She didn't notice them stopping suddenly and staring at her, one of them rubbing his eyes to be sure of what he'd seen.

"Hikaru? Was that... a girl? In the boys' uniform?"

"Unless we're both seeing things..."

Kagome turned the corner, stopping and staring at one listing with a vicious grin slowly spreading across her lips.

"Perfect."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kyoya Ootori murmured calculations under his breath as he scribbled some numbers in his handy black notebook, consciously avoiding people in the hall as he made his way to the Host Club. Though activities weren't scheduled to start for another half hour, his free period had allowed him ample time to get everything ready. Turning a corner, he paused when there was a tug on the sleeve of his blazer, and sharp gray eyes focused on the small boy standing to the side with a confused expression on his shockingly pretty face. Upon closer inspection, though, the black-haired individual was actually a girl. It definitely threw him for a loop when those deep ocean-colored eyes gazed up at him with an intensity he was only used to seeing in world-weary business men.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for the Kendo Club. I'm new here and I'm a little lost," the girl spoke quietly and politely, with a slightly bitter undertone to her voice. After giving simple directions, she nodded and left, giving the youngest Ootori boy some food for thought.

"How odd..."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome slid the door to the dojo open and inhaled deeply. The tight knot of annoyance in her chest dissapated with the traditional setting and she cracked a small smile. This would be just what she needed. A legitimate chance to beat up on some rich kids without getting into trouble. After all, they couldn't kick her out if she joined a club that condoned violence.

Slipping her shoes off, she padded in the direction of the noises coming from the far end of the hall. Knocking gently, she slid the door open and braced herself when about 2 dozen male eyes locked onto her.

"I want to join the Kendo Club," the _miko_ blurted out, a confidence ringing in her tone that had some of the boys squirming. Inwardly she giggled. This would be so easy.

"But, you're a girl!" one boy exclaimed, eyeing her with a heavy disapproval. Another boy, one that she recognized from her class, shook his head rapidly at the speaker, a whimper building in his throat. "Shouldn't you look at joining a club that's suited to more... delicate tastes? You actually have to work in this one."

Kagome growled, blue eyes flashing in anger as she stomped in, reaching out and grabbing the boy's haori to drag him down to her level. He blinked and swallowed at the unusual show of strength from the petite girl, quivering in his spot when those sharp eyes locked with his.

"Are you saying that just because I'm a girl I shouldn't know how to defend myself? That I should leave my safety to someone as pathetic as you?" the _miko_ demanded in a deadly soft voice. The surrounding boys shuffled back several steps in fear. "I could kick your sniveling rich kid ass all over this dojo without breaking a sweat. Do you want me to demonstrate?"

"W-Wait! Higurashi, i-if you want to join, y-y-you have to speak with the _t-t-taichou_, and he's not here today," the classmate she recognized stuttered, wrapping a hand around her arm and tugging insistently. She stared blankly at the captured appendage and slowly raised her gaze to the boy. He "Eeped" and scrambled away, shaking like a leaf from head to toe. Finally, Kagome sighed loudly and let go of her captive, uncurling her unoccupied hand from the fist she'd unconsciously made.

"Fine. What's your _taichou's_ name so I can look for him tomorrow," the former time traveler grumbled, a sullen expression crossing her pretty features. Her classmate, whose name she hadn't bothered learning, seemed hesitant, but another boy stepped up and cleared his throat.

"Morinozuka Takashi. He's in class-!"

"3-A," Kagome snapped, inwardly annoyed all over again, "He's in my class. Great, why did it have to be that guy?!" Snarling explicatives under her breath, she stormed out of the dojo, the boys making a wide path. Nobody seemed to want to cross her right now, and she lamented their sudden insightful intelligence.

Damn, she hated karma and fate.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	7. Squish

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome tilted her head and her reflection did the same, long black hair cascading over one shoulder. Snorting, she pulled her hair into a low tail and flipped it back over her shoulder, loosening her tie a little and undoing two buttons. There, that was better. Turning, she snatched her school bag and tromped down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Nee-chan, if you're going to dress like a guy, shouldn't you hide... you know," Souta asked, pointing at his chest and making 'squish' motions with his fingers. She beaned him over the head with her school bag and ignored the wail he made.

"That's what you get for being perverted, Sou-chan," the _miko_ countered, leveling a bland expression at her younger brother, "and if you ever make that motion again, I'll do worse." Souta's blue eyes, the same shade as his sister's, widened in fear and he darted back up the stairs to his room.

"He reads too much manga," Kagome muttered, shaking her head in disgust. When she was 10, she would have **never** done something like that!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The door creaked open and Honey glanced up. Class had started fifteen minutes ago, so there shouldn't have been anyone coming in. A head of shiny black hair peeked in, blue eyes wincing when the teacher pinned the late-comer with a glare that could melt steel.

"**Miss** Higurashi. You are late," the older woman ground out, a tick developing in her eye.

"Yeah. I know. The bullet train-!"

"I care not for your excuses. You will meet with me after school to discuss your punishment. Lateness breeds laziness." With that, the graying woman turned back to the class to continue her lecture.

Kagome's jaw looked ready to drop to the floor. "B-But, circumstances beyond my control-!"

"Take. Your. Seat. **Miss**. Higurashi." the teacher snapped, pointing to her empty desk.

The shrine maiden opened her mouth, probably to respond with something nasty, before she made a disgusted noise and stormed to her seat, a dark furious expression clouding her pretty features. Her surrounding classmates flinched when she shoved herself into her desk, plopping her books onto the ground and placing her chin in her hand to stare stubbornly out the window.

Honey's brows furrowed in concern and he resolved to talk to the _miko_ during their break between morning classes.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Kago-chan? You okay?" Kagome pulled her attention from the beautiful day outside and focused her chilly gaze on the small blonde next to her desk.

"Hnn." She wasn't going to bother to respond to the boy. She **was not** in the mood to indulge the childish senior.

Honey tilted his head for a moment, a contemplative look blossoming onto his features before he smiled happily and rubbed the top of her head. The former time traveller jerked at the touch, staring at him with wide blue eyes. "It's okay. I'm sure if you explain your reason nicely enough, she'll let you off. You don't seem like the kind of person to abuse your time like that."

The girl snorted and shook her head. "I don't really care what that old hag thinks. What happened this morning was out of my control, and I'm not getting pinned for something like that."

"What did happen, Higurashi-san?" The girl that sat next to her asked timidly, green eyes swirling with curiosity. The _miko_ met her gaze and the other girl flinched, lowering her eyes and mumbling an apology for interrupting. Dark brows furrowed for a second before comprehension dawned on her. This girl next to her seemed the kind of person that would attempt to speak up, only to get shot down.

It caused a pang in the shrine maiden's chest and she reached out a hand to settle on the girl's arm. She jerked in surprise, wide green meeting calm blue again in a showdown. Then, Kagome gave her a small smile that made Honey blink. Maybe Kagome wasn't as cold as she let on...

"Well, the 7'oclock bullet train had to be evacuated this morning because of a bomb threat. I happened to be on that train and I was disembarked several stops away. I had to catch a series of buses in order to even get out this way, and by then, I was running late. From there, I picked up some coffee and a bagel that cost me more than what I would make with a decent job in a week."

"Wow, that's terrible! Don't you have any other way to get to school?" the girl exclaimed softly, concern etched on her delicate features.

"Nah. I live on the other side of Tokyo, so it's the only way I can get here without having to get up at 3 am every morning," the _miko_ intoned in a careless voice, leaning in and giving the girl an encouraging smile, "I prefer my sleep, and my bed is pretty possessive of me."

"I understand that completely," her companion countered, a sweet smile on her face now. She cleared her throat then and bowed a little in her seat. "I never introduced myself, how rude of me. My name is Yamazaki Kotone."

"Oh, um, Higurashi Kagome. But you already knew that," the other teenager bowed awkwardly, a strained smile on her face. "I guess it's nice to meet-! Hang on! Yamazaki?! As in that company with the expensive silverware?!"

Kotone nodded. "Yes. My older brother is the heir, but he says that if I can get through college with good grades that I might be able to help him out."

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "I forgot this place is for the super privileged rich kids." Kotone giggled and tried to hide her smile, though the telling flush on her cheeks made it obvious she was enjoying herself. Honey smiled and reached out to pat a sullen Kagome's cheek.

"It's okay, Kago-chan. That just means you're getting used to us. We may be better off than other people, but we're still people," the small blonde boy murmured, a wise shine in his doe-brown eyes. The _miko_ stared at him for a second in surprise before she shook her head, a grimace on her face.

"I guess..."

Mori watched the exchange and let his eyes slide closed, content with the chatter he could hear his cousin making and still trying to rid Kagome's blue eyes from his mind.

So far, though, they were there to stay.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	8. Intimidation Tactics

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When the bell rang for the next class to start, Kagome blinked and groaned inwardly. She'd forgotten to ask Morinozuka about the Kendo Club! Shooting a bitter glare out the window, she resolved to corner the taller senior later when lunch rolled around.

_'It'll be more fun to test him with lots of other people around. To see if he loses the cool that he's apparently known for.'_ With that wicked thought in her mind, the _miko_ settled herself in to put up with another couple of classes before the lunch break.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mori mindlessly tuned out the girls in front of him in the lunch line as he scanned the cafeteria for his cousin. Seeing the small senior conversing with some of the other people in the Karate Club, he turned his attention back to the line and stepped up to order his food.

After receiving and paying for what he ordered, he made his way to a couple of the boys from the Kendo Club as they waved him over. Contrary to popular belief, he and Mitsukuni didn't spend every waking minute together. They had their own friends too. Taking his seat, he noticed that they all looked fairly tense for some reason.

"Is something wrong?" the stoic senior asked, furrowing his brows when one of his fellow classmates rubbed his hair and sighed.

"Hey, Mori, did Higurashi talk to you at all today?"

He shook his head. The girl, in fact, hadn't even spared him a glance today. And for some reason, his stomach had been twisting all day. He was sure it was something he'd eaten for breakfast.

"Really? She seemed pretty determined to talk to you when she came by the dojo yesterday after you'd left," another boy countered, a confused look on his face. The Host blinked slowly and tilted his head in question. "Well, I mean, she said-!" He was cut off when a pair of delicate palms slammed onto the table. The group of six young men jumped, a younger student yelping in fear and ducking down when a distinctly feminine body pressed against his back.

"N-Nakago! You okay?" a second year stuttered to the boy, sweat beading down the back of his neck when he looked up and met brilliantly cold blue eyes as the girl they'd just been talking about leaned forward until she was nose to nose with a frozen Mori.

"Morinozuka," Kagome murmured in a sweet tone that caused several of the boys to flush. Nakago scrambled under the table and came out on the other side, hiding behind the tall senior and shaking.

"Higurashi-san," Mori countered quietly, forcing himself to swallow the dryness in his throat. Her eyes had captivated him again and he could feel everything else falling away. Why was she having such an affect on him?

"You are the Captain of the Kendo Club, correct? Or have these **fine** gentlemen been wagging their tongues with lies," the shrine maiden asked, sending an evil smile at the other boys. Every one of them other than their brave Captain shivered in terror. The girl sure knew how to intimidate!

"I am."

Her piercing gaze focused back on him, a bright gleam entering the ocean depths, "Oh good. I want to join."

Mori blinked and it seemed to break the spell she'd cast on him because he was suddenly aware of the noise in the room and the bated breaths of his fellow club practitioners.

"Are you sure you want to. There are no other girls in the club. If you decide to, you have to prove you can hold your own." He had to make sure that she understood that.

"Are you telling me I can't join because I'm a girl?" Kagome growled, fury flaring in those expressive eyes of hers.

"No. I'm telling you that if you join, you have to be capable," the quiet Host countered. She deflated in surprise, then sent him a dazzling smile that made him lose his breath all over again. And judging by the way his fellow club members reacted, they were just as affected as he was.

"Okay! I can do that! Thanks for the opportunity!" the _miko_ cheered, her happy smile becoming smug all at once. It made the boys feel as though they'd suddenly been cheated. "I guess I'll see all of **you** after school." With that and a wave, she sauntered off, that smug smile never leaving her face as she left.

A few moments of silence later, the Co-Captain of the Kendo Club groaned and shook his head. "Why do I have the feeling she's going to beat all of us up?"

Mori couldn't agree more. The girl knew how to be lethal to a man's general health.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	9. Strike

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

He would never tell anyone he was nervous about the idea of Kagome being a part of the Kendo Club. He would also never tell anyone that the rest of the boys were equally nervous. Honestly, afraid was a better word.

When the door slid open, however, every man in the room had a blank facade pinned in place. They were ready for anything the girl would throw at them.

Yeah. Right.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome slid the door open with a confident flick of her wrist. A smirk on her face, she strode in, carefully removing her shoes, as was proper, and made her way into the main dojo room.

_'Looks like the boys are all ready to play,'_ the _miko_ thought slyly, stopping in front of the stoic Morinozuka boy and executing a short precise bow.

"So, what do I need to prove in order to get in here?" She heard a snort to her left, but kept her intense gaze on the tall senior in front of her. She would not become distracted and reach out to punch the idiot that had made that noise.

"What do you know of kendo?" Mori asked, wanting to gauge what she needed to learn should she pass the initiation.

"Absolutely nothing." He blinked in surprised and stared at her for a second before catching himself and clearing his throat.

"Nothing. Then why did you request to join our club?"

Kagome shrugged and actually looked uncomfortable for a second, rubbing the back of her head and shifting her feet. "Well, I was thinking that I could use a less violent outlet for my emotions rather than beating the crap out of every rich preppy bitch that sneers at me." She ignord the general wince at her crude language and continued. "I mean, I kinda promised my mom I would be serious about making it through my last year of high school without getting thrown out of Ouran. I guess she really wants me to make something of myself. And she's my mom. She's had to put up with all the crap I've ever put her through. So, why not make her a little proud of her messed up oldest kid."

At the surprisingly deep explanation, some of the boys glanced at eachother and looked somewhat molified by their initial terror. Perhaps they had misjudged the eccentric girl?

Despite the truth behind her words, the _miko_ was wanting something more than a little anger management. She wanted some entertainment in this school.

Taking a deep breath, Mori centered his focus and nodded. It was a legitimate explanation; though not ideal in any sense of the word.

"Besides, Onii-sama could use a blade and kick some major ass. If I'm going to even attempt to surpass him one day, I suppose I need to at least learn the basics." And there was **That Look** again. One he was quickly coming to know would mean intense amounts of pain for anyone in the vicinity.

The Stoic Host coughed out a breath and shook his head, noticing the way his fellow members swallowed in fear.

They really were all doomed.

Inwardly, Kagome flashed the victory sign. _'Strike One!'_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She grimaced in annoyance. The dojo didn't have clothes her size, so her temporary _hakama_ and _haori_ were a bit large on her petite frame. To be safe, she'd left her tank top on under the _haori_. Striding into the padded area, she executed a proper bow to Mori after realizing he was the only one in the building and pushed the sleeves up a little when they fell over her fingers. Even the smallest boy in the dojo was bigger than her!

"So, now what?" the _miko_ asked. Mori sighed and rolled his shoulders.

"Now, we see what you can do," the taller senior replied, motioning for her to follow him outside. "We start with laps. Fifteen around the dojo and stretches to warm up."

Kagome simply nodded and fell into line with the rest of the group waiting on the grounds. They took off and she trailed to the back purposely, keeping her breaths even and pacing herself accordingly. When everyone was finished, she was barely winded and stretched her arms out as she watching in disgust as some of the members collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Up! Into the dojo to stretch!" Mori commanded, his deep voice cracking like a whip over the air. Everyone scrambled inside and went to work.

Nearly half an hour later, the shrine maiden was presented with a wooden training sword. The boys in the room watched as she gave it an experimental twirl, switching from hand to hand with a dexterity that had many swallowing in horror.

"Split into groups. Beginners, over there. Intermediates, here," the Stoic Host spoke up again, separating the crowd by rank in the club. Kagome automatically moved with the beginners, crossing her arms and casually leaning against the wall of the dojo as she observed the goings on. She was honestly surprised that Mori was speaking so much, but then, he commanded a level of attention that was becoming increasingly hard to ignore. It reminded her of Sesshomaru's work with his army she'd been forced to join to toughen up.

And the _taiyoukai_ had been nothing short of viscious. That had been the most painful three years of her life in the _Sengoku Jidai_.

A hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her reminiscing nightmares of the white-haired _youkai_ and she immediately slid away into a defensive stance, her back against the wall and her arms fisted in front of her face for a nice jab. Just like Sango had taught her. Mori gave her an odd look, checking over her stance and commiting it to memory. What would have happened to her to make her react like that?

"Come. You need to learn proper stances," the tall Host murmured, holding out a hand for her to take. When Kagome just gave him an odd look, he dropped the propriety with his hand and jerked his head to an open corner that they could work in. They stopped in front of another boy, a 3rd year by the name of Samehada Hiro; she later found out that the jerk was the co-captain of the Kendo Club. With a nod, Mori turned her over to his fellow Kendo user when he was called over by one of the other members.

"Right. Let's... get to work," Hiro smirked, ready to discount the little girl standing before him and giving him the most annoying glare. She'd snubbed him yesterday, and he was going to get back at her.

Another hour and a half passed with practice swings and stance work. Kagome wasn't surprised that her arms were aching and sweat was gathering in the folds of her borrowed clothes. It had been a while since she'd worked like this. But, she was also proud of herself. The _miko_ hadn't once complained or quit, despite being put through drills that she was sure weren't beginner's skills.

"Tch! You're footwork is atrocious!" Hiro growled, nudging her footing over harshly and knocking her off-balance. She tumbled to the floor unexpectedly, her wooden sword clacking to the ground and gaining the attention of some of the other boys. She heard the snickers and the whispers and automatically felt her face flush hot with humiliation.

"I'm only as good as the teacher," Kagome quipped back acidly, standing to her feet again and picking up her sword. Honestly, after the stupidity she'd been put through in here, she'd come to the conclusion that she simply wasn't suited to kendo. Sesshomaru had taught her to be quick; that though she was small, if she was faster, her strikes would be that much more dangerous. The _youkai_ had completely altered her sword-training from Aisian based to European.

She was hell with a rapier. It was thin, light, and deadly efficient for her stature.

"What!" Hiro snapped, taking a place across from her and holding up his practice blade. She knew a challenge when it was presented to her. The idiot wanted to soothe his obviously bruised ego, but she wasn't going to be his entertainment. Instead, she dropped the sword and waved him off.

"I've decided that I'm not as suited to kendo as I would like to be," the _miko_ responded, nodding at Mori from across the room. He understood. Not everyone could do it; and while he commended her on her perseverence today, he had noticed it too. Kagome would be better suited to something that let her moved quickly.

"So, you're just going to quit? I knew you girls were weak!" Hiro gloated, raising his sword over his head and tapping it on his shoulder with a smug grin on his face. Kagome's blue eyes, which had been dull and emotionless, flashed in righteous fury at that statement. She whipped around, snatching up her discarded sword, and lunged for the boy faster than he could process.

"NO!" Mori shouted, leaping at the duo. He heard a deafening crack, knowing he was too late, followed by a scream that sent shivers down the other boys' spines. Hiro lay on the ground, clutching his dominant wrist in agony as he writhed around and squirmed. Kagome stood above him, her wooden blade poised and a truly disgusted expression on her pretty face. It'd been a long time since he'd seen someone move that fast.

"If I ever hear you say something like that again, I'll break more than you're damn arm," she spoke softly, but with a razor sharp clarity that every person in the room heard. "If girls are weak, then you must be the girliest one of all, because you just let me defeat you."

Dropping the blade, she faced Mori and his disapproving frown and simply shrugged. "He was asking for it. Be happy I showed him mercy. I've sent people to the hospital for less." With that, and a short bow to the Stoic Host, she swept from the room, an artic chill following in her wake. No one would meet her gaze. They were all terrified that she would pick her next victim.

She honestly didn't care. Once she changed and slipped on her shoes, she slid the _shoji_ door closed with a soft tap belying her fierce temper.

A few moments later, one of the boys spoke up. "None of this leaves here?" A chorus of affirmatives followed that question and Mori rubbed his forehead. Kagome was the most imtimidating girl he'd ever met.

_'But her form was perfect.'_ He couldn't help but think she looked like a warrior in that instant. It was beautiful.

That... was going to complicate things. A lot.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Don't think I don't see these getting longer. I do. And I am smacking myself because I can't seem to cut down on the information! But I guess you guys probably like that. Haha!


	10. Language Barrier

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Several days passed as Kagome began to adjust to the expectations of the elite school. She spent most of her time boggling at the fact that these kids didn't seem to care a whit about the world outside. Reality was like a pretty little dream to them and they were content to live in their sheltered castles. The _miko_ rolled her eyes when a group of girls tittered like mice as she slogged her way to one of the libraries to work on an assignment for her foreign language class. Apparently, English wasn't a challenging enough option to offer, as it was considered mandatory, so she'd chosen French on a whim.

_'Dumbest idea I have __**ever**__ made... Aside from trusting Miroku to not grope me that one time I was stuck half in that barrel.'_ Attempting to work on French by herself was like trying to pull teeth. Frustrating as hell and painful. None of the kids in her class, whom were all first years, wanted to work with her. After nearly an hour of painstakingly little progress, she tossed her book violently across her table and groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"This is so damn hopeless! I'm never going to understand this!" the _miko_ growled, ruffling her bangs in aggravation. The dull roar of other kids talking in the environment was not improving her mood in the slightest. Someone cleared their throat next to her and she noticed a pair of shiny black shoes through her fingers.

"Having some trouble?" a lilting male voice asked. Snorting and ready to bite out a caustic reply, Kagome lifted her head and was surprised at the fact the blonde boy was holding her book out to her. He blinked haunting violet eyes and glanced at her form for a second as a flush spread across his cheeks.

"Y-You're a girl! In the boys' uniform!"

The former time traveler bit the inside of her cheek and simply nodded. If she spoke, she was going to psychologically scar this boy's mind. He thumped down into the chair next to hers, a questioning look on his face. Shockingly enough, he finally shrugged and decided to not ask. "So, if this your first French class?"

"Yeah. My other schools didn't offer it. They were all more concerned that I know how to speak English."

"I see. So you're a new student. I thought so. I would have remembered such a pretty face."

Kagome wrinkled her nose in irritation and huffed. "Look, if you're trying to hit on me, I have about as much patience as a rampaging bull right now. I **will** hurt you."

He waved his hands and shook his head frantically. "No no! I wasn't going to hit you! I would never hit a girl!" The boy looked scandalized by the mere thought. The _miko_ rolled her eyes and propped her elbow on the table to lay her head on her hand. The innocent gleam in his eyes made her realize that he had _no idea_ what she was talking about.

"Then why are you bothering me," she deadpanned. Her eyes were blank and he shivered.

"I was going to ask if you wanted some help?" he squeaked out. She blinked and stared at him as though he'd grown a second head.

"... You serious?"

"Umm... Yes?"

"Are you asking me."

"Yes! I mean no! I'm not asking you! I'm... telling you?"

Kagome stared him down intently and the boy suddenly felt as though she was peering into his soul with those piercing blue eyes.

"How well do you know French?"

"I'm half French, _madamoiselle_. My name is Suoh Tamaki."

_'Where have I heard Suoh before? Oh well. I'll figure it out later. Right now, jackpot.'_ The smile that crept across her face made him swallow his squeak of fear.

"Nice to meet you, Suoh. My name is Higurashi Kagome, and I think we'll get along just fine as long as you follow a few conditions of mine."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

At the end of the week, despite Tamaki's mortification about teaching her the words, Kagome cussed out the arrogant teacher in perfect French. She was sent to the Chairman's office for the incident. Yes, perhaps being at Ouran wasn't going to be so bad after all.

As long as the place could get used to her, that is.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	11. Dream

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Once upon a time, Kagome didn't believe in fairy tales. Then she was pulled into a fairy tale past at the age of fifteen. Everything she experienced in those five years had been fantastical and terrifying, beautiful and deadly. The events she became a part of changed her drastically. She failed middle school, and highschool was out of the question. Not when so many lives were counting on her to piece back together a mythical jewel she had broken.

When all was said and done, Kagome wished upon the jewel at the age of twenty. Sango and Miroku had long since married and were finally expecting their first child. Inuyasha had kept his promise to Kikyo and gone to hell with her, leaving Tessaiga to his brother and his subjugation beads to the girl whose heart he'd broken nearly a thousand times over. Kagome reasoned with herself that she could live in this world. That she could stay in the Sengoku Jidai with her friends and find someone to love her. That she could grow old and die peacefully in the village of Edo. It was like a dream to her.

It was a dream.

The wish woke her from a month long coma in her era. No, she hadn't gone down the well. No, she wasn't some renowned war hero. No, she wasn't a twenty year old battle weary young woman. And no, according to everyone else, demons didn't exist. Kagome was fifteen again and stuck in a hospital bed due to being startled by her cat and falling in the old well on her family's property. It was as though everything she'd experienced never happened. It had become increasingly apparent to her family that they thought her brains had been scrambled a little from her accident and insisted on seeing a therapist. After weeks of trying to get them to understand, the former _miko_ finally dropped the subject and pretended to resume "being herself" as everyone put it.

She began to see the truth, however, when she was cleaning some of the long dead get well flowers from her room. A satchel was swept from her desk and onto the floor, spilling the contents out. A string of pale blue prayer beads, a tiny pouch of odorless tastless powdered poison, a little red and green top, and a familiar subjugation necklace. It clicked then, as she gathered the mementos her feudal friends had given her. It HAD happened! The wish had eliminated her time, though, and treated it as though it had all been in her mind.

Kagome cried for hours that night.

The next morning, she'd thrown herself into her schooling and became withdrawn and subdued, rarely talking or even going out with her friends. The night she received her acceptance letter to her highschool, Kagome stepped out into town to get some fresh air. It wasn't long before she came across a teenaged couple in an argument. The boy was berating the girl, cutting her down to nothing with harsh words. The miko wasn't sure what came over her, but it reminded her of her poor excuse of a relationship

with Inuyasha and she saw red.

When she finally snapped out of her rage, she'd beaten the boy to a near comatose state.

"W-Why?" the girl asked, almost afraid of setting the younger girl off again. Kagome dusted herself off, absently noting that Miroku's prayer beads had spots of blood where they were wrapped around the knuckles on her left hand.

"Because no girl deserves to be talked down to like that. Like I was," Kagome answered after a moment, sending a tremulous smile at the girl before she hightailed it home.

That night changed her entire demeanor towards people. It also caused her to be thrown out of more highschools than she ever thought possible. She was a defender of those victimized by cruel abusive relationships.

Even her relationship with her dear Shippo was different. She'd practically run into him by accident, and he'd nearly killed her when she identified him. He didn't remember her, at first. Weeks of convincing and begging, and showing him the little top he'd once upon a time used had finally unlocked his memories. Sure, they corresponded through email, and occasionally calls, but they weren't as close as they used to be. Honestly, the _miko_ was simply happy to have him in her life. It was concrete proof that she wasn't as insane as her therapist believed. She could only assume it would be the same with any of the other _youkai_ friends/allies she'd made back then.

Slowly blinking her eyes, Kagome let out a yawn as she stretched and rolled out of bed. Grumbling under her breath, she scratched her head as she got ready for school. Once she was dressed and her hair was brushed, the miko looked in the mirror and sighed as she adjusted the collar on the blue blazer of Ouran's boys' uniform.

"Another day in hell." Glancing at her desk, she reached out and fingered the prayer beads she always kept close. "Keep me safe today guys."

"Kagome! You need to hurry or you'll be late!" Mama Higurashi called out. Making a decision, the _miko_ wrapped the beads around her left wrist, readjusting her sleeve and blazer cuff over the priceless gift.

"Coming! I still don't want to go!" She had a feeling she was going to need the extra guidance today.

"I know, but think of all the doors opened to you if you graduate from Ouran," her mother countered.

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes. Snagging her bag, she headed downstairs for another day at the elite Ouran Academy.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Listening to Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. Dunno why, but that song hit me hard and kept twirling around in my head the whole time I wrote out this chapter. Enjoy!


	12. Close Call

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome sighed quietly and leaned back in the tree she'd taken refuge in. Below her, several other students passed by, unaware of her scrutiny of them as they chattered to theirselves about completely useless topics. The sun beamed down on her tree, the leaves shadowing patterens on her as she relaxed.

"Up here, I don't have to deal with stupid rich kids and their petty problems. How is comparing the different hair products one used on their curls a relevant topic?!"

_'And to think, one of those ridiculous girls had the audacity to ask me what I used on my hair. I can't believe she laughed when I said de-frizz spray.'_ Kagome snorted in annoyance. She should have decked the stupid bint. But then she'd have broken that particular rule established to keep her from fighting in the school. Sometimes, she wondered if she only did things to humor people.

Rolling her eyes, she closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle breeze sweeping across her face.

A moment later, the branch she was perched on shook and ocean blue eyes popped open.

"Hi, Kago-chan! We found you!" The _miko_ started at seeing Honey's doe-brown eyes right up in her face and she shrieked a little, jostling herself and slipping from her branch.

Expecting the hard ground to meet her face, she was further disoriented when she was caught by the Morinozuka boy and cradled like a breakable china doll. This close to him, she could smell the cologne he was wearing. _'That smells nice... NICE?!'_

"Are you all right?" the stoic boy asked, carefully setting her on her feet and making sure she was settled.

"Y-Yeah. Just had ten years scared off of me," Kagome grumbled, pressing her hand to her furiously thumping heart.

"Mitsukuni." Just the other senior's name was enough to make him contrite.

The tiny blonde boy jumped down, landing nimbly at their feet with a grace that Kagome noted was natural. The little Haninozuka heir could fight; and was probably good because everyone would underestimate his stature.

"I'm sorry, Kago-chan. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Just... don't do that, okay? I don't want to play trampoline again with this guy here," she replied, thumbing over her shoulder at the taller senior. He merely raised a brow in question when she spun around to face him. "And I **didn't **need to be saved! I had it under control!"

"Kago-chan," Honey sighed, shaking his head. For once he looked his age as he stared her down with a **Look**. "You would have landed on your head. Just say thank you to Takashi."

Kagome glowered at the small boy before mumbling out a distorted "Thank you" between her clenched teeth as she stormed off.

The two boys watched her go, one smiling happily, the other shaking his head at the girl's attitude.

"I think we're getting through to her, Takashi."

"... I doubt it, Mitsukuni."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


End file.
